Land Fist Demon Maku
Land Fist Demon Maku appeared in 2007 TV series called Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Land Fist Demon Maku (大地の拳魔マク Daichi no Kenma Maku) is a grand master of the Confrontation Beast Bear-Fist (臨獣ベアー拳 Rinjū Beāken), relying on burning rage to give him tremendous amounts of Angry Confrontation Ki, allowing Maku to have reigned over the Confrontation Beast Hall as its leader and greatest warrior, transferring a bit of his power into selected servants. In the past, he and Sha-Fu were friends until their master, Bruce Ee, picked Sha-Fu as his successor. Sha-Fu refused and asked for Maku to become the successor instead, with the latter infuriated that he was not chosen by his own talents but by another. Since then, Maku vowed to become the strongest being on Earth, resulting with Maku meeting Long and then finding the Akugata which value his ideals as well as being the one responsible for Bruce's death. Though he was originally to become the Destroyer as Long planned, Maku's defeat in the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion ruined that as the Fist Demon's body was placed within the depths of Confrontation Beast Hall behind a sealed door. But the door was unsealed when Rio attempted to resurrect him against Kata and Rageku's wishes. However, he learns that the final True Poison fang alone is not able to revive him as the Fist Sages removed Maku's heart, a ruby called the Ikigimo (イキギモ（生肝） literally "Life Organ"), to make sure his resurrection would be impossible. By accident via a tsunami that wreaked Sharkie Chan's island, who was the safekeeper of the Ikigimo that washed the Ikigimo out to sea, the item ended up in the possession of Alice Nanboku, labeled the "Ocean's Heart." Once Mele obtained the item, Rio places it back into Maku's body before resurrecting the Fist Demon successfully. But upon being revived, just as the other Fist Demons feared, Maku expresses disgust with the changes that occurred while he was dead and overthrows the "Brat" (小僧 Kozō), Rio, resuming his role as leader and declaring a new Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion. But his arrogance at refusing to teach Rio eventually leads to Rio obtaining the Fury Confrontation Ki on his own and going to the Beast Origin Village to perfect his power so he can destroy Maku. However, Maku is aware of Rio's treason and where he is going, only to be halted by Long. Maku arrives at the Beast Origin Village to kill Rio, only to be further enraged by Rio's disrespect for him in spite of their current differences in power. Both that and the Fist Sages' scolding for his betrayal and flaws in ideals resulted with Maku enlarging himself to kill them before the Gekirangers attempt to fight him in vain with GekiFire, gaining the Fist Demon's attention with their disrespect to him. But the Fist Sages intervened so the Gekirangers can stop Rio from getting to SaiDain, all ending up being defeated and sealed into a boulder so Maku can siphon most of their life energy in the form of water droplets, drinking it after Kata's death to become even more powerful. But Maku's obsession with destroying the Fierce Beast Fist school was his undoing when he goes after the Gekirangers to prove to Rio his superiority once and for all. In the final battle, Maku fights SaiDaiOh to a standstill, only to be destroyed by SaiDaiGekiFire while refusing to accept this defeat. His Confrontation Ki is transferred to Jan by Rio in the finale, who utilizes it to merge both Fierce and Confrontation Beast-Fist styles together and unifying the two schools. Before entering battle, Maku says, "Rage is the power to dominate. Land Fist Demon, Confrontation Beast Bear-Fist's Maku!" (怒りで力を司る。大地の拳魔 臨獣ベアー拳のマク！ Ikari de chikara o tsukasadoru. Daichi no Kenma, Rinjū Beāken no Maku!). Powers and Abilities * Bear-Fist Ringi: These Ringi are performed by Maku: ** Dorinki Supreme-Peak Thrust (怒臨気雄峰突 Dorinki Ohōtsuku): A claw attack with a shockwave after effect. ** God Igniting (神着火 Kamuchakka): The Dorinki is shot out from the bear-face breast armor. ** Confrontation Fury Cloud (臨怒雲 Rindoun): Secret Ringi that allows him to create a cloud of Dorinki to ride on. See Also * Grizzaka * Dai Shi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Characters Portrayed by Hidekatsu Shibata Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Demons